


No Popcorn For Rude Girlfriends

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Maia Would Absolutely Want to Want Fast and the Furious, Movie Night, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: All Clary, Izzy, and Maia want to do is cuddle.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	No Popcorn For Rude Girlfriends

“Maia, why must you always take up the entire couch!” Izzy whined as she pulled Maia’s legs off the couch with one hand, the other cradling a bowl of popcorn. Clary looked on, laughing at the no longer intimidating growl that left Maia’s lips. The woman in question shot a glare at her as she straightened to sit on the couch. 

“If Clary would hurry up and sit down so I can put my legs on her lap like usual, I wouldn’t  _ have _ to take up the entire couch,” Maia said pointedly. Clary rolled her eyes and grabbed the remotes on her way to the couch before sitting down on the other side of Maia. Maia grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Izzy as she placed her head in Izzy’s lap and threw her feet over Clary’s. She put the bowl on her stomach and seemed to purr in content.

“Werewolf, more like werecat,” Izzy muttered as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. Maia gaped at her so Izzy dropped a piece in her open mouth and Clary had to put her hand over her own mouth to keep in her laughter. 

“You two are always teaming up against me!” Maia accused as she grabbed the remote from Clary’s hand and started searching through their Netflix. Clary let out a huff of laughter and rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, you’re the one who’s always being teamed up against,” Clary said in disbelief as she raised her eyebrows at the other two. They shrugged, Maia raising her hand above her head to high five Izzy. Clary stuck her tongue out at them and grabbed her own handful of popcorn to chuck in their direction. Maia flinched and the movement had the entire popcorn bowl spilling all over her chest. Izzy and Clary looked at each other with wide eyes before they both broke out into laughter. 

“That’s it!” Maia yelled as her eyes lit up green. Clary and Izzy’s mouths shut in synchronicity and all laughter stopped. “We’re watching Hobbs and Shaw with  _ no _ popcorn and  _ no _ complaints!” Izzy and Clary both groaned but relaxed into their seats, Izzy petting at Maia’s hair while Clary ran a hand up and down her shin. The night was perfect and none of them would trade it for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
